


I Am Going To Monologue To You While You Burn.

by Pious_Erika



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fear the Fancy Cube, One blueberry roasts a marine alive, idk how to tag this, something I thought of while i modeled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Burn Gue'ron'sha, Burn While I Toast Marshmallows Over Your Body.
Relationships: None





	I Am Going To Monologue To You While You Burn.

_~~:Agri World Eden-7:~~ _ **Future Kroot World Iza’Na’Mee** _  
_

_“This Can Not Be!!”_ Gregor Tyrone, Librarian of the Red Drakes thought to himself as he dodged pulse rifle shots and various bombs, shamefully retreating from the battle as his brothers were dying. They had been surrounded by Ghostkeel suits from behind and the flanks all the time during the chase, while the Blast Dragons had turned around and advanced. High Speed Bombers had taken the Marine Mechanized force by surprise as well, and now the Marines were being massacred. 

An ambush, of all things to be defeated by. Led on for weeks by that filthy T’au Dragon’s Breath. Gregor assumed her a witch, no way else she could have done this. 

“I must get back to the ship, warn my brothers” Gregor thought to himself, finding a cave that had appeared safe and prepared the teleportation ritual. Comms were being jammed, so getting out of the battle was the only way to warn the fleet. He pored all his psychic might into the portal, but it did not form, as if another psyker was jamming it. 

“How?”

“SUP, BITCH!! Dragon’s Breath shouted in perfect High Gothic as she landed in front of the cave, Overcharged Ion Blaster removing the marine’s legs. 

The Marine _ **Screamed**_ in agony, his Belisaran Furnace activating to keep him awake despite the loss of legs. 

“Farsight told me to expect a psyker, it’s why he gave me this fancy cube. Negates yall’s psyker nonsense” DB played with the cube inside her suit. 

“DIE” Gregor said, overcharging plasma pistol to get off one last shot at DB before he died. 

DB saw it coming, and blocked with her shield. She pored uncharged Ion shots into the Marines pistol arm, damaging it beyond repair or use. 

“Now I was GOING to give you a quick death, befitting a warrior, but I think I will monologue a bit.” DB said as she sat her suit down all casual like. 

Gregor tried to fry his own brain with his psychic powers, but he could tell what ever tech heresy the T’au used to stop his portal also prevented his own suicide. 

“I knew the Imperium would send a mechanized division after me, thinking it would be my weakness. I guessed they would send either Marines or Sisters, given the failure of the guard to capture me” DB activated her suits Flamers and set Gregor on fire. A low level flame, slow burning. “I led you on. I came with twice the forces you assumed I did, but I hid them, cloaked, waiting for you to come charging in” 

“My brother’s forces and the Auxiliary Fleets have arrived by now, they will massacre the rest of the Imperial forces in this sector. I will personally set all the Gene Seed of your fallen brothers on fire” DB opened her suit to look Gregor in the eye, “And I will live in glory while you die in shame” 

Gregor died looking, cursing DB in her face, but DB did not care. She played with the cube. 

“More then 200 marines dead, more then 400 gene seeds destroyed, countless lives those potential marines could have ended saved.” DB thought to herself. 

Mission Success. She took a deep breath of the burning Marine smell in. _“Never Gets Old_ ” DB thought to herself.


End file.
